Ferlesa Engagement
September 9-10, 2014 IC Date: Christmas Eve, 2021 This rp is considered a life event and therefore is not included in the locations. Teresa's House He would shift nervously from foot to foot. It was Christmas Eve, and he knew he should have let her know he was coming, but was trying to make this spontaneous...something he wasn't very good at. Finally he would take a deep breath, let it out, and knock on the door. She opened the door and broke into a smile. "Ferlen! This is a surprise." He would give an uncomfortable shrug. "Well, I tried your Office figuring you would still be working and was surprised to find it empty." She kept her mind closed. "It's Christmas Eve. I would expect the Ministry to be almost empty by now," she replied, still smiling. He would give her a knowing smile. "...which is why I thought you would be there." "I didn't want to be that cliche," she admitted. "I can work from home too. Besides, I did decorate a little." He would smile. "So did I....but would you mind if I came in and saw?" "Of course, it's cold out here," she said, letting him in and closing the door behind him. She led him into the living room, where there was now a small but eloquently decorated Christmas tree, and garland on the windowsill. He would look around admiring the decorations. "Looks like someone worked hard on this." He would give her a loving smile. "So, is your family coming over tomorrow, or are you going to spend it at their house?" "Neither, actually. Mary and I are spending Christmas together, but my parents are travelling again, in the United States this time. They'll be back for New Year's." He would nod. "Well, I hope you enjoy it. I hadn't heard your plans yet, so I thought I would stop by tonight and see if you were free to spend Christmas Eve with me." "I'd love to!" She said eagerly. He would nod. "Alright, I have something special planned, but it's kinda cold outside, so you should go bundle up." "Alright." She left the room for a moment and came back bundled in a red cloak and black scarf. He would offer her a smile. "All ready?" He would hold out his arm for her to take. "Ready," she said, beaming as she took his arm. He would nod, and they would disappear to the park. Hyde Park They would appear at the frozen park, strung with lights and garlands, the pond frozen and perfect for skating. She looked around, mesmerized as she took it all in. "It's beautiful," she said, smiling. Her eyes were a little nervous. "I didn't know you liked ice skating," she commented. He would smile. "I don't, but I thought you might...and since this is out in Muggle London, I thought you would appreciate it here." Her smile widened and she gazed at him lovingly. "You're right- I do appreciate it more here. Thank you." She tipped her head up and kissed him. He would kiss her back, his smile widening. "So...feel like giving skating a try?" "Of course," she said eagerly. "Though I, uh, should admit I've never tried it before. Roller skating, yes, skateboarding, once, never got around to ice skating." He would laugh. "Well, I haven't either, so we'll be on equal footing." She grinned and looked around. Even in the Polish Muggle world she had never been to a place like this. "Where do we get skates? Assuming we can't conjure them in the middle of the park." He would grin. "Well, we COULD....but then I might have to arrest us." He would point to a nearby hut. "We can get them from there." He would head over to the hut and return a few moments later carrying two pairs of ice skates, and handing her the smaller pair. "Here you go." "Thank you," she said, tying them on. "It would be a bummer to be arrested by my boyfriend-" -she winced inwardly- "-on Christmas Eve no less." It would seem he couldn't stop grinning, and he would nod. "Agreed...it would be a bummer to have to arrest myself on Christmas Eve." He would tie his on as well, then try to stand, and promptly find himself sitting back on the bench again. Her laugh was more like a stunted giggle. She too attempted to stand, and wobbled around for a few moments before losing her balance and grasping the bench. "Well, then..." She could hardly contain her amusement. The grin would finally leave his face as he concentrates on standing. He would stand...wobble a bit more, and manage to stay up. He would grin at Teresa then offer her his hand. She smiled at him, then took her hand off the bench. She concentrated on keeping balance, making her weight evenly spaced on the balls of her feet. When she felt steady, she looked up with a bit of triumph in her gaze and then took his hand. He would laugh, then turn to head towards the pond and promptly fall over in the snow, face first, into a snowbank. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Are you-" she started to say, but she had been leaning back too far, and she slipped and fell on her bottom beside him. His eyes would open wide as he saw her fall. He would spit the snow out of his mouth, and try to stand to help her. "Are you..." He would overbalance and fall over on top of her, managing to put his arms down on either side of her to help cushion the blow. She looked up at him, her head lying in the snow, the amusement so great on her face it was almost ridiculous. "We might have to settle for snow angels," she laughed. He would smile at her. This close, and laying on top of her, with her hair splayed out like a halo, he couldn't help himself. He would press in and give her a long deep kiss. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss passionately, her heart fluttering. All she could take in was the kiss and the lovely, hilarious magic of the Christmas Eve night. He would finally pull away, a grin plastered on his face. After looking at her for a few seconds he would reluctantly push himself off and to the side. "So...did you want to give this skating thing another try, or have you had enough torture for now?" "I wouldn't call it torture... pitiful maybe," she laughed. "But maybe a break for now. We will get it," she decreed determinedly. He would sit up on the snow, and give her a shrug, still smiling. "Alright. So...do you want to give it another try tonight or are you ready to go?" She looked him over with a playful grin... then decided that perhaps he thought it was torture. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. He would shrug. "I thought we could go look at some Christmas lights." She smiled. "That sounds lovely," she replied, putting her foot up to stand- then she thought better of it and began changing back into her shoes. He would take off his own skates, then go to return them. When he came back he would offer her a shrug. "So, you ready to go see some lights?" He would offer her his arm again. "Of course," she said with enthusiasm, grasping his arm once more. They would disappear to their next location. Black Estate They would appear in front of the House. It was all lit up and decorated for Christmas . Her eyes widened as she took in the décor. "You certainly have a way of enchanting me tonight." She gave him an affectionate look. "Not just with Christmas lights, though." He would smile. "I'm glad you like it. As you can imagine, even with magic it took quite a while to get all those light up." "Absolutely," she said, looking more closely. Each light was precisely placed. "You must be proud of the end result though," she commented. He would look around and smile. "It does make the place look nice doesn't it." She nodded. "Of course!" She hesitated. "Do you still not come here often?" He would shake his head. "Actually I haven't been here since the last time I was here with you. ...the elves come find me if they need me...but I thought for Christmas and everything this place would be great for decorating and everything." "You're right about that," she agreed. "You have plenty of Christmas trees in the courtyard alone!" He would nod. "Yes...there is one in particular that I wanted to show you." He would lead her around to the back. He would lead her over near the tree so it would light up their faces. "You're correct again," she said, taking in this huge tree. "This one is the most magnificent." He would nod. "That's good. I decorated it especially for you." He would drop down to one knee in the snow, the Christmas lights shining on his smile and pull out a small box. "Teresa Catherine Waters, would you marry me?" He would open the box to reveal a diamond ring, sparkling in the lights. She gasped in surprise and delight. She glanced at the ring, pretty of course and chosen especially for her if she knew Ferlen, but her eyes were for her boyfriend... or fiancé? The darkness of her basement creeped in, but maybe it was the Christmas lights or the eagerness in his gaze; all that mattered at this moment was the man she loved. Her eyes were shining as much as his, and a tear of happiness slid down her cheek. "Yes," she replied, her heart singing. "I will marry you." Grinning widely and eyes shining, he would rise back to his feet and slip the ring on the appropriate finger, then pull her in close and kiss her. The kiss would linger for a moment...two...then he would pull away, keeping his face close to hers. "I love you Teresa." Her deep green eyes gazed into his with deep affection. "I love you too, Ferlen." He would grin at her. "I figured since you were spending tomorrow with your sister, you could enjoy telling her all about it." She simply nodded, trying to find the words to express... but she remained tongue-tied. So she just smiled instead, her heart still dancing in her chest, hoping he'd understand what this meant to her. He would pull her close ad hold her tight in his arms, placing his head on top of hers, and just holding her as the snow would continue to fall around them. Category:Ferlen Black Category:Teresa Black